


| Sweet Scent |

by esttian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, events before dressrosa incidents, like a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: Doflamingo X Reader LemonReader-chan, a(n) (ex) Heart Pirate, decides to takes manners in her own hands when Law tells her about Doflamingo, Corazon, everything little Traffy had to go through, her captain, her special someone, finally trust her with his past.  But now, What is this? Donquixote Doflamingo wants her as his personal maid and...he is not as bad as he looks. Wait! What are you thinking Reader-chan?! You are a Heart Pirate with the goal to bring Joker down! To reveal his evil plans! You left the crew without telling anyone, they think you disappeared, betrayed them; you can't leave them waiting forever.But...





	1. My maid

**Author's Note:**

> My first lemon. I'm scare but It's a path I have to take to become a better writer. I hope for your support in this one. Again, your powers and the story are mine, ask permission to use them, but One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

As you clean the main hall your mind wanders to how you got here. /Law-kun.../ the name of your beloved captain was always on your mind when you had free time. The Heart Pirates opened their arms to you when they found in your native home, Flower Eve, a Spring Island, wandering the deserted beach one day. Your people exiled you that same day but when Bepo found you, you discovered the good they had done. You, a monster, was accepted under the jolly roger flag. 

Bepo was like a brother to you, one of the reason you loved the bear was because he wasn't affected by your nature, so when he said that he liked passing time with you, you knew it was for real, Penguin and Shachi were nice guys too but the kindest was Law, the one that cured you and helped you. 

/Captain...Am I doing the right thing?/ No, you weren't. You can see Law's frown in your mind, you shut your eyes tight when a tear tries to escape, you left the family you so much longed for to come to Dressrosa, a city where your worst enemy laid, you wanted to help even if it meant destroying your innocence on the way. It was a hard trip but with your charms and powers, you were able to make your way into the city.

A nice bar accepted you in no time and one day after two months of making your name in the city, destiny entered through the door, the feathery pink coat stunned you, when you met gazes with those reddish glasses your world stopped, when he asked you to come to the palace, the colors drained, and his toothy grin made your heart drown with fear. 

When you arrived, He left you in the hands of the head butler to show you the ropes, a serious but gentle man, as the time passed the medicine your Captain gave you was no longer needed, you wanted to affect the boss, so when you stumbled with Doflamingo, you let your nature leak freely. The months passed and you started to see your strategy giving results, Doflamingo twitched a little as you passed by him, he even got to the point to try to touch you because he couldn't control anymore, stopping when he got himself together. 

The trick was for him to fall so much into you that he will be vulnerable, his defenses shattered and you could look for information to jail him. But It was taking so much time, the 4 months in Dressrosa were a torture, you missed your crew, the smirks of your Captain, sleeping with Bepo and trying to calm Penguin and Shachi when you forgot to take your medicine. 

Today was just as any other day in Donquixote state, the sky was clear and not a single cloud on the horizon made it a perfect day to relax by the water, many family members thought so because they were having an unofficial pool party. Your duster travels to a white with blue decoration vase almost your height, you carefully clean around it. The outfit was uncomfortable, the short maid dress with long socks, Doflamingo treated you like a true maid, the problem was that the others service women had long clothes and they didn't showed so much skin. 

You sigh, this was an outcome you didn't expect, Doflamingo had grown to like you so much, that you were now his personal maid, yeah, it was good for your goals but you had to endure the fetish your master had. The duster finishes its works as the vase shines. You smile at your handiwork. Next was the master bedroom. 

"(Name)" a manly voice calls your name from behind you, you jump as the feeling of a wet hand traveling from your knee to your pelvis, brushing over your white stockings and black lanced maid skirt, you bite your lower lip as your cheeks turn red. A deep chuckle sounds against your ear and you try to muffle a complain when the same hands dares to continue up your stomach and rest on your waist. 

"Young master" your voice is a little shacking but you still manage to speak the words out. Donquixote Doflamingo, the state owner leans down so his naked chest meets your backs sending shivers all over since he was socked in water. Were you emitting too much of your powers?

"I told you I needed a towel" he whispers in your ear, his hot breath gusting over your neck. You jump at the words and you can feel a deep chuckle form in his chest. This man had very little patient when it came to orders so you panic. 

"My apologizes, Young Master, I didn't hear you" you try to explain, he hums amused, his hand leaves your waist and you breath out in relieve but freeze as he is now playing with a strand of your (h/c) hair. Twirling it around his index finger, the motion made you shiver.

"Oh, yeah." he agrees confusing you "I whispered the order from the pool, since you were suppose to be next to me all day" he murmurs in your ear, his lips brushing ghostly over the shell of your ear. Right now, you were reducing all you could your nature but without the pills, you could just lower the levels to a minimum, you hoped that he will pull himself together in no time. 

"Please Forgive me, Young Master, The reason I wasn't is because- Ah!" you are interrupt when his free hands goes around you and holds your chin, pulling back so your head is now resting on his pectorals, /This man is a living mountain/ you thought, your body jumps as a thumb traces your lips. You are blushing, even if you don't want to, the touch of a man was scary. And this man was scarier. 

"I don't want to hear excuses, (Name)" he says, his voice rumbles on your head, this mission was dangerous, if this man was so intoxicated you were going to have problems, you blink as the thumb moves away from your mouth and his hand moves slowly to your neck. "I think you deserve a punishment" he says. Your eyes wide in horror as his mouth opens, the tingles in the back of your mind are irresistible, he is trying to eat your ear.

"DOFFY! The wine arrived! " but someone calls for him, stopping his warm cavity to reach its destiny, you sigh. As he is distracted by Trebol, you swiftly escape his grasp, this makes Doflamingo look at you, you turn to face him seeing him in his black bathing trunks, his short blond hair had some drops of water as well as his neck and muscles. You bow to him and excuse yourself. He rubs the back of his neck in annoyance but nods. As you walk up the stair case you can feel his gaze in you all the way until you disappear of his sight when you turn a corner. You put your hand over your chest ordering your heart to calm down. 

/This is getting out of hand. If I keep my body emitting power, he won't be able to control much longer/ you think as you walk over to your bedroom to change. Your clothes were wet on the back, It would be troubling if you got sick since you had to stay in bed and that meant time lost. /I have to thanks Trebol for saving me this time./ as you open your door you see the room you were given, many servants didn't have their own room but you weren't any servant. 

You take out a little different maid outfit, this one had more white than black but it was almost the same laced design. Your body was rare, you knew that, but right now, you accept it better. Thanks to Law's medicine, you could control your poison better. Yes, poison, your island was the origin of the "Blossom Lady", all the women born in the island had a body that emitted a constant scent, the flower was believed to decide your fate, a Rose Lady would be destined to have a life full of love while a Lily Lady gets a wealthy family. You? You had the bad luck of them all. Every now and then, a lady like you was born. 

Your life was marked, as you take off the dress, you see your tattoo, every girl gets one when the scent starts to be produced, in your back just under your shoulder blades in the exact middle, there it was, spiky purple petals in circular fashion that turned white as it reach the green runes on the center. / A Passiflora Lady / you sigh, getting into the frilled dress you just choose. A passion vine type, someone like you was not destined to be happy, / A whore / your shoulders shake in anger at the memories when you were bullied as a child to have that kind of flower. Mothers despised you even as a child, afraid their husband would fall for you. As you grew up only with your mother, the town decided to exile you one day. 

/Law-kun.../ you grip the hem of your skirt as the man you loved appears in your mind. /I'm sorry, Law-kun/ the first time you two met, he knew you were different, Bepo explained to him your condition, the big teddy was not affected so you two talked about many things, the first time you opened to someone and it was a talking polar bear. Oh the irony. Law was kind, he studied your condition denying the scent you emitted and treated you like a patient. 

You sit on the edge of your bed. You had work to do but you didn't want to face Doflamingo right now, the medicine took about a few minutes to settle in your system, the down side was that in the mid time you had to release a good amount for the medicine to suppress it all. A knock on your door made you curse under your breath. /Please...Don't be who I think it is/ you pleaded in your head just to curse again as a familiar laugh came from the other side. "Fufufufu~ (Name), I need to talk with you about your work" Doflamingo's voice. 

"Y-Yes, Young Master" you say, looking around trying to find an invisible excuse. You get inside your bed as you hear the doorknob turn. "P-Please, Forgive me but I seem to have catch a cold" you fake a cough. Doflamingo's footsteps coming closer made you tremble in your bed, you hide your face by turning your back to him. 

"Oh, That's too bad~" his voice is close, your cheeks turn red as he places a face over your forehead. "You are burning indeed " he comments and you clench your eyes, this was bad, your body was reacting at the medicine side effect now. You felt as the sweet aroma filled the whole room, even Doflamingo seem to get it when his hand flinched. /This is bad, one thing is being close, other was touching/ you think, your flower scent was strong enough to affect people close to you but skin to skin contact worsen everything. Your pores were the ones releasing the poison, so your body liquids were in another whole level, saliva, sweat; if someone got close enough to touch you, their body would be punched with a huge concentration. /This can't get worse/ you thought wrong. 

"Hey, (Name)" Doflamingo's voice was now right in your ear. "I was wondering" his breath is brushing painfully hot. "Why are you..so appealing lately? Fufufu~" you cringe. He was totally intoxicated, this was bad. You grasp the covers tighter, his hand now caressing your cheek, you feel the bed dip as he takes a seat. 

"I-I'm sorry, Young Master" you mutter trying to get out of his reach just for him to cup your cheek forcefully turn you to face him, with fear of breaking your neck if you resisted, your gaze lands on Doflamingos's shades. He wears a grin, still in his swimwear. "Y-Young master?" you call for him but he is more focused on rubbing his fingers on your cheek and down your neck. You were a butterfly trapped on his net, you flied right on it when you tried to hide in your bed faking being sick. 

"(Name)" he says your name in a low husky voice, your cheeks burst with color, he is just a few inches away, noses almost touching. His hand was now stroking your collarbone, up and down. You flinch at the touch and he chuckles. "I should make you a harem girl" that did it, you were under an act all this time but when he mentioned that, you couldn't anymore. You smacked his hand away, placing your hands beside your head you impulsed yourself up and off the bed, landing just a few feet away from Doflamingo, just at the center of the room.

"If you excuse me, Young master, I'll take my leave" Doflamingo came back form his shock just when you were exiting your room. With a quick pace you arrived without anymore complications to the kitchen's pantry. You sighed loudly, your cheeks were pink as you stumbled to the floor, panting. You weren't on the Heart Pirates just because they took you in, you asked Bepo to teach you all he knew. /Thanks, my fluffy friend/ you chuckled at the nickname, when you were back to normal beating you got up. 

The cooks already knew you, you had a good relationship with the staff so they didn't question you. You had to clean the master bedroom, that meant, a change to look around for information. You nodded to yourself and made your way to the double doors that were Doflamingo's layers entrance. You inhale and exhale deeply. Your power was now contained. 

/I should make this quick, Dinner is around the corner/ you think as you enter the bedroom. Doflamingo asked not long ago that you were always the one serving him his food, maybe to have a excuse to smell you better. 

His room was very clean and in order. You blink at this, usually his room was a little rekt. A servant entered the room and saw you standing dumbfounded, she chuckled at you. "(Name)-chan, the Head is fuming!" she exclaims and you raise an eyebrow "Apparently, Young Master asked him to change your schedule for today and assign you to take care of his needs all day" she smiles at you and you pale. /That's why he was asking for my lack of presence!/ you sigh. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. My property

"You should go talk to him" she suggests and you nod, thanking her on the way out. The Head was the main butler of all the staff, he managed the servants and cooks. When you arrived to his post, his face was raging with anger, you sweat drop, this wasn't your fault but still He gave you a full speech about work and responsibilities, even if it was his blame to forget. You two walked to the pool where Doflamingo was sun bathing in a lounge chair.

"Young master" the Head called for him, he looked to the side to see you two, he smiles widely when his eyes landed on you. You looked down to the patted floor. "I ask for your forgiveness, this maid made the mistake to misunderstand her work for today" he takes the back of your head and makes you bow deeply, you growled weakly at the pain, clenching your hands.

What you didn't expect was Doflamingo getting up from his seat and grabbing the Head's wrist, he made a pained scream when his arm was twisted in a very painful way, almost breaking, Doflamingo was frowning in anger at him. "How dare you touch my property" he hisses, the Head is begging for him to stop, Doflamingo throws him to the wall and he hits it with a dulled sound.

"Kill him" his words makes the Head freeze in place and you open your eyes wide in horror, Trebol and Pica are walking to the Head. Without thinking you take Doflamingo's hand, your boldness surprises him, you are shacking. His eyes look at your head, you look up at him and he sees tears in your eyes.

" Please, Young Master, Forgive him" you plead at him. He was doing his job, Yes, he was a brute and a liar but you didn't want to see someone get kill because of you. Doflamingo smirks, you know him, he likes to see pain, you were giving him just that. "Be merciful, Young Master" you beg him as Trebol is now a few meters from the Head. Doflamingo brings his free hand up and Pica and Trebol stop in their tracks.

"My mercy comes with a price, (Name)" he tells you and you look at him with eyes wide open in terror, you look down, was it worth it? To deal with whatever Doflamingo had it mind, the whimper beside you answered you that. You let his hand go and go backwards in front of him, bowing deeply.

"I'll do as my master commands" you say with all your strength, pausing as you take a breath and continue "I won't run nor fight back", a deep laugh from the man makes you shut your eyes tightly. He tells Trebol to take the Head to the doctor, you keep looking at the floor, /Law-kun...I'm sorry...I wanted to finish this mission pure for you.../ you grit your teeth at the thought, fighting tears back.

"Come here" Doflamingo's voice is direct. You close your eyes as straighten yourself up walking up to him until your forehead is centimeters from his chest. Doflamingo chuckles as he brings his hand up and cups your cheek, you don't move nor react to the touch. "Everyone, leave us alone" he says and everyone at the pool gets out and leaves the open area. You look away from the tanned man.

"I have to say..." he starts, leaning down to your face "I was surprised when you escaped a moments ago" he whispers in your neck, you move your head to the side to give him more space, he chuckles at this. "So obedient now, I should try to kill my staff more often" you flinch at this but before you can say anything his lips are in you neck. You fists your hand tightly, he is savoring you thoroughly, from your jaw line to your barely exposed shoulder, you frown at the tingling sensation.

"Y-Young Master" you call for him trying to distract me at least a little, hoping someone would walk and interrupt the man but no such luck, Doflamingo traces your arms and sides with one hand while the other rested secure in your lower back, pulling you more against him. His lips move from your neck to your ear, eating your lobe with delight, you shiver at this inwardly.

"You taste like caramel" he comments in a sexy voice, you grit your teeth, you don't want to like this, you are disgusted but your mind is getting cloudy as his long tongue takes over the job of his lips, making it's way down your neck, you shudder at the sensation. "It's addicting" he says against your collarbone. You give a muffled moan when his lips start sucking on the crook of your neck, your hands already on his strong board shoulder, his hands are now roaming your back up and down sending shivers on their way.

His right hand tangles on your (h/c) hair as it takes hold of your nape while the other finally stays on your waist, with his hand on your back head he tilts your head more, devouring your Adam's apple, leaving red marks. You bite your lower lip drawing blood from the force, Doflamingo smells the metallic tingle because of the closeness, he pulls away from your assaulted neck to look at the little string of red coming from your lower lip.

His frown was scary "Why did you do that?" he ask and you blink, looking away. "My apologize" you tell him, a vein pulsating in his forehead. His arms take you up carrying you like a sack over his shoulder, you try to fight but his strong hold tells you otherwise. He walks up the stairs and into his bedroom. You panic when he tosses you carelessly on the bed. As you try to leave he corners you on the mattress, hands beside your head and a leg between your thighs.

"You hurt my property" he says dangerously. You look up at him, he leans down and with his tongue traces the red line up to your lips, tasting the blood merged with your natural scent. "I can get use to this" he whispers. You turn you head away from him, he chuckles. "Playing hard to get, Fufufu~" his lips move to your ear again, now biting the tip of them getting it red. "Not for long" his voice is husky.

"Y-Young master" you plead at him and he hums. "Please...Stop" you try to tell him to wait but he shakes his head in your neck. You whimper as his hand start playing with the bow of the dress, if he undoes it, your chest would be freed a little, your grab his shoulders and he hums at the feeling. "Young mas-!!" you open your eyes as his knee pressed closer between your legs. You try to close them but it's futile. HIs neck is rubbing against your privates, the panties your are wearing are protecting a little.

"Fufufu~ Someone is wetter than me" he says in your ear and you blush madly, placing a hand over your face trying to hide it. /Law-kun..please...help me/ you plead in your mind and by some miracle someone knocks on the door. You look over at Doflamingo as his throat gives a low growl. "What?! I'm busy!" he shouts getting a little away from you.

"Doffy! The informant came back!" Trebol's voice is music to you. Doflamingo sighs and looks at you for a moment, you look away. "You stay here, if you leave I'll kill one of the cooks" he warns you, you look at him with wide eyes but nod. He leans down to give your lips a kiss but you saw it coming and move your head to the side, getting a peck on the cheek. He grunts at this but gets up from the bed and leaves.

You sit up on the bed and sigh. /Close call.../ you think, looking around, if you leave, you can at least try to escape but your mission will be a failure, if your tried to fight back, someone else would get the punishment, hiding your face in your knees while hugging them to your chest, Your neck was sore, love bites all over it.

You look around the room one more time, it was no use looking for information here, you had to get into his office, /not into his pants, dammit/ you face palm yourself and look at the door. You had to come up with something, something to make him wait, to not take your...purity. You sit on the edge of the bed and suddenly you feel your body twitch. /No! No! Why is it coming back now?! Are the pills not making effect anymore?!/ you panic as the sweet scent around you starts to form. Maybe it's your nature reacting to the experience you just had, you have never been so intimate with a man.

You breath labored as you struggle to keep it under control, but it's coming back stronger than ever, you grit your teeth as the aroma fills the whole room, you sigh giving up after a few minutes, letting the scent flow around wildly. You scratch your nose, this was the smell you lived with so it was ineffective for you. You look up at the ceiling while trying to cover your body with the short mid thigh high dress. You fumble with it for a bit.

The door swings open and you jump to the other side of the bed, trying to hide from those red glasses. His nose moves and you flinch. His gaze lands on you and you try to hide more. "(Name)~" his voice is low again. "Y-Yes, Young master?" you ask him, he walks to you with long steps, he takes you forearm and makes you sit on the bed. His lips try to look for yours but you turn your head away again, you hear his growl but still kisses your neck, he trembles at the action, you curse under your breath as he gives another tentative lick at your neck.

"So sweet" he exclaims biting down your collarbone. "Sweeter than before" the words are spelled against your skin making you shudder at the movement of his lips. He licks your collarbone from the center to your shoulder sucking at the top, another red dot appears. Your hands are pushing him back but he is stronger than you, instead he makes you lay down on the bed again by pushing his whole body against yours, his hands play with the bow again giving tentative pulls.

"I'm bored" he suddenly comments, pulling away from your shoulder and looking down at you, supporting himself in his forearm beside your head. His hand on your ribbon goes away and you blink. "Don't move" he commands, his fingers are dancing while a glimmering string appear.

Without warning your dress burst into shreds, your bra going with it, the coldness hits you hard and you try to cover your bare skin in your chest with your arms but your arms are pinned down to the bed by an unknown force with the light feeling of handcuffs made of strings in your wrists.

"Fufufu~" his face is right on top of your naked chest, your face is burning as you look at his slippery member gets out of his mouth giving your nipple a light lick. Your body shudders as he starts sucking furiously on your right breast, giving your red bottom circular motions with his tongue inside the cave. "Shit" he curses as his pants start getting tighter. 

As he pulls away, supporting with his hands between your head and cuffed arms , he looks at you, his breath is stuck on his throat at the sight. You were panting, your mouth slightly opened as your chest went up and down in a rhythm, you have your face turned to the side trying so hard to hide, your glossy half lidded eyes looking up at him with blushed cheeks, your hands tided on top of your head by his power, your (h/c) locks scattered on the bed. He swallowed hard, so loudly that you noticed in your daze. "D-Doflamingo" your act was far forgotten right now, his name slipped in the heat of the moment, Doflamingo flinched, his name in your voice was enough to throw him over the edge, the bulge on his pants throbbing painfully. 

His tried to breath but it made manners worse as the honey sweet slippers inside his nostrils, leaving him feeling the spoon full of caramel on the back of his throat. "I'm done playing" he declares, taking your waist with both hands and pulling you into him, your intimates parts colliding, your eyes open wide at the impact as a wary moan escaped your lips. Doflamingo groans, humping testily forward, your back ached, "DO-Doflamingo!" you moan his name. He was enjoying them, they were sweeter than your scent. A throb from his pants against your pussy made you moan weakly, it was alive.

"I think we can skip formalities, (Name)" he whispers in your ear. The russle of clothing made you panic but soon his swimwear was off to the ground, his exposed hard member pulsing against your inner thigh, your eyes squirted trying to see better what was burning your skin, when your eyes caught sight of his rod your eyes wide in horror. "W-Wait! Do-...Y-Young Master! I-It's not going to fit!" you shout trying to struggle out of his hold but the hands in your upper tights are strong. He chuckles at your useless fight. 

"Don't give orders, woman" he hissed, biting hard into your ear. You flinch and wince at the action, his hands are massaging within your legs, you look at him in shock, his grin is wide and scary, you squirm underneath him, begging for him to stop but he kept his hand doing his deed. "You are wet enough" he comments and you freeze. In a swift move of his fingers, your last piece of clothing ends with the same destiny as the other rest. Now completely naked in front of him, his gaze runs all over your body, mesmerizing in every part, he whistles after a while and your cheeks burst in red. "Fufufu~ I should have made you a harem girl instead of a maid" he says and you glare at him, he chuckles at the frown, leaning down to capture your lips but once more you hide them form him with your trapped arms. 

"I will never be a harem girl, Doflamingo" you declare. He laughed at you to the point of throwing his head back, you glare at him with fire in your eyes. A harem girl? A HAREM GIRL! Never, better be dead. You are going to regret it but you better off kill yourself than be a slut sucking his dick. He had a strong hold on your tight but your torso was free, you arched your back up, with the palms on the covers for support since you couldn't move your wrists too much. Your tights pressed tightly on his hips capturing him with them, impulsing him forwards. Doflamingo's balance broke when his member collide with your entrance but didn't penetrate, your fluids full of passion flower affected his senses, every hair on his body dilated making his hold on your tight loose. "I prefer be dead!" you shout as you throw him to the other side of the room with your body. 

His body slammed against the floor. With him out of the way, landing with your feet on the covers, your wrist still stuck on the mattress so you were crouching but you glared at him with all your might. Your anger subsided when you realized what you had done and fear took over. You just tossed a half naked Boss to the floor. A deep laugh from the man makes you shake in fear, the restrains in your wrist were tightening, you winced as lines of red start marking on them as they cut flesh. 

/I'm so dead/.

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, your powers and the story are mine (ask permission to use the Blossom Lady idea) but One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.


	3. My girl

"Fufu~" his laugh, was short, but unsettling none the less.

There was a chance of you getting killed or raped.

None good endings

With no clothing on from both parts now that you realize, your cheeks burn up in embarrassment.

You wanted not to look at it but your curiosity gained the best of you / Holy.../ he was big, if that was a normal length you were as impressed as scared. Your shoulder shudders at the light cold breeze hitting your naked body, the air conditioning system was on so naturally you tried to get even much coverage to your privates with your arms and closing your legs, sitting side ways in the large bed, wrists still stuck to the mattress.

When you catch movement in your rear view, your instincts screamed to keep track of the danger over at the floor just to find an empty carpet. "Young Master?" You called out weakly, there was a moment of perpetual silence, your eyes scanning the whole room frantically, your back arched when long fingers caressed it gingerly from behind. What...was that noise?

You bit your lower lip as the sound haunted your consciousness. /was that...me?/ you asked. Doffy seems to like it though, so much you felt him humming. You knew he was smirking ear to ear and the thought of your body replying to him unwarily was sickening.

You tried to look at Doflamingo but stopped when his big hand warped around your left breast, a new blush dusting your cheeks and the cursing over the man was forgotten, he squished it eagerly enjoying every bit of softness, he could easily warp around it completely.

"You know...I can just take you right here" his voice made you shiver in more than one way, you squirmed in his hold," Right now" those to words buried themselves in your brain as his tongue passed right over from your earlobe to the tip of your now red ear.

He gripped your front tighter while pushing you closer, against his body, your back rubbing in his pectoral. Every inch of your back felt tingles, he was like a rock but...you could feel a softness here and there, like a hard pillow but yet smooth. If you arched to avoid touching his torso you were received by his hand at your front making you go back into his pectoral.

"Youn-" his right thumb went inside your mouth, surprised you retrained yourself from biting the thing off. He chuckled when you moaned as his finger pressed your tongue playing inside like a child with a new toy.

Exploring. It was too much for your weak mind, your lower part was already responding to his tease again, he placed his other long fingers in your cheek to hold your jaw.

"Doffy" he demanded. Wind. He was breathing you in, the bridge of his neck was touching along the crook of your neck. A groan.

You looked beside you as he pushed you down into him again. Your nose tinckled with his hair. It was so blond and short and still looked soft. How could a man look so evil and brutal but yet you couldn't ignore that hidden side.

"Doffy" he repeated, your half lidded eyes stare into those cursed red glasses. He was still wearing them. Your lips trembled. It was adrenaline coursing quickly in your body. It was the excitement of having the option of calling him so natural. So intimate. Only his family was allowed to call him that.

Was he lucid? Was he serious?

A part of his close circule.

You gulped down that worry, slurping noises of you sucking the thumb and stopped thinking. Doffy noticed your distress of having an obstacle to say it and took it out. He would let you play with it more but he wanted to hear it.

Your eyes closed, you thanked him silently. Someone worse would have rape you, someone else would have killed you when you threw him off the bed. Someone...not Doffy, would shut you up with something else worse than a thumb.

"Do..." you started. You felt Doflamingo's body shivering against you. You could relate for the first time with the man. A name.

Just one word and you would literally succumb to the man.

Your eyes opened and Doffy let you finish it. This man. Was not going to be the one. You had a mission. You were going to go back to the sleepless doctor and the mink friend.

"Do you really think that I will fall so easily?" You asked. A puff of silky white smoke as your will dissipates leaving

Doflamingo didn't see that coming. He didn't see your head slamming right on his and knocking him out. The blackness of your forehead disappeared. Blood circulation going back to your hands as the strings let go.

You rub your wrists tenderly trying to help your body to recover them. Your ex-tribe was a proud colony of ex-warriors, sworn to protect your birth nature. An isolated island left to hide in the sea. The ancient warriors were commanded by someone to hide, protect and save the lost Blossom Lady.

But you were long forgotten and left to die. People like you weren't suppose to be alive. Once taken as a deity, now no more than a lowly pirate.

You look over at Doflamingo. His sunglasses had fallen off from his face and you could see the closed eyelids. Sharp features that look in pain and...was that...a scar?

Indeed. The right eye had a nasty looking eyelid with peeled scarred and burnt skin. You were surprised that something so small could be hidden beneath his fancy glasses.

Shaking your ideas of getting closer away, you jump out of the bed. Your mind goes around looking for any idea of what to do. /Doflamingo will wake up any time soon. I have to get out. How? I don't have a boat i won't make it to the port or entrance. Am i out of options?/ you ramble for ideas inside your head while picking up your clothes and putting them on.

Breath in. Breath out.

Looking outside the sun was still up. /i still have sunlight. First thing first, I have to get out of here. After that...i will worry about it/ you tell yourself. Law once told you how planning was always the first option but the man's plans sometimes failed midway.

A smile cracks your worried features. Your mind wanders for a moment to the memory of that ravenette pulling his hat down as he grumbles cutely.

Your worries melt. Putting on a facade, is calm and collected as a maid should be. /thanks captain. You are always helping me/ you sigh. The only thing driving you is the dream. The dream of stepping into that yellow sub and even if it meant the last action you would do, tackle the dark eyed man with a hug.

Opening the door for the hallway, you peak out your head and look around.

No one. Good.

As calm as you could for a situation as this one where the most powerful man in the island was knocked out in his bed, naked and with an ugly bump on his head. If someone sees you close to the main bedroom you would obviously be told guilty and perhaps killed-

"(Name)-chan!" You cursed inside your head already sweating. You turned to look back at the girl from a while ago.

"Oh!" You simply made an acknowledge noise. This maid- no...now that you looked better. This one had a really...gifting chest and legs. She wasn't tall but still had that body like that. Jealousy.

You sighed turning to greet her. "Yes?" You asked seeing the girl, screaming at her internally to let you leave already.

"Was Young Master pleased?"

Digging your nails into your palms immediately before the girl ended up with a broke nose and some other bones. "What shall you mean by that?" You ask back coldly.

You know her kind. It was nothing new for girl from the town to apply for this job if they had the 'virtues' or true abilities just to get...intimate with the Joker.

"Of course. You didn't seem like a lot when you came but for your information." She steps closer, a finger poking your chest and pushing him back as her face twists. "I havr been trying to get that lucky with The Young Master longer than you!" She spits. "What do you thing you are, lucky strike?! You must have drug him, you bitch..." the girl rambles in despise and anger.

Your eyes just stare at her for a moment. You wonder if it was worth it blowing up your cover just to give this ... kid...a piece of your mind.

Your hand moves upwards, the girl jumps slightly at the sudden move but you just continue your way to brush your hair down. Without a word you turn and start walking away.

"W-where do you think you are going!?" She asks angry.

"Away"

\-----------------

It was evening. You managed to get out of the castle and step into the late crowd from the romantic atmosphere sunset around Dressrosa.

You make your way to the bar you worked on for the first weeks at this damned place. The crack of the wood and the loud men gives you nostalgic memories as you walk to the bar. The owner, Maxwell, doing his bartender job looks up at you and beams, "(Nameeeeeeee)-chan" he exclaims pulling you into a hug from across the counter. You giggle at the excitement and pat his arms in a nervous manner.

"What brings you here?! Did the Young Master let you out for an errand again ?" He asks casually like an old friend . You smile nodding. A lie would make no difference. "My. Look at you! You look great. Can I get you something?" He asks cheerfully.

You wave your hand , "no. No. I'm a little late anyways. I was wondering if you still had my stuff" you replied. He hums in deep thought. You hoped it was a good reply what was coming, the man was in his early 50th's but he was forgetful.

"Oh right! Those things. Yes. yes. On the back. Want me--" he is turning around for the door behind the counter "No! Thank you. I will go get it myself if you don't mind" you interrupt him. It was better this way. He already helped you a lot. Taken as an accomplice would be terrible. Maxwell jolts at the words but smiles in understanding, "alright alright little flower. Go on. You know the way" he points with his thumb to the door and winks at you.

So kind and open. He would be a great father. You nod smiling at him all the way. Turning the knob, you hear the men shouting at him to share the love you give him, Maxwell grins from ear to ear shouting back at them to BE jealous since you were under HIS protection. They pout and complain and you just open the door and step in the cozy living room of the house. The kitchen just besides you and the stairs in front. The house was small but it was so...familiar.

You palm the couch where you slept for the first days, remembering how Maxwell always took your sleepy self to the bed and forced you to sleep on his only bed while he took the couch. You two fought over it for a long while but at the end the Hard working owner won the war.

The floor replies to your movement as you step over to the little closet under the stairs. The bag you took with you when you left the Polar Tang.

The zipper comes loose and you take your clothes out. Your favorite pair of jeans. The combat shirt and a jacket. You throw the maid outfit to the trash and put back on the boots. They were usable after all.

/Good bye Joker...i hope i would have never met you/ you think closing your eyes. So quiet...Awfully quiet. What happened to the party happening back there?

A crash. Red flag. Screams. Several more danger lights going inside your mind. Run. Run away.

/Maxwell!/ you shout inside your head and without thinking run to the front of the bar where the sight stops you.

The creak of the door closing behind you. Maxwell struggling in Pica's arm lock. Diamante pointing his sword to his neck and Trebol laughing.

You grit your teeth. "Doflamingo..." you call out in rage. The blond man looks over at you. He was testing his cursed power on the poor man. Maxwell fought to breath.

"Hello again, (Name) " Doffy greets back.

Fight. Run. Surrender. Beg. Scream. Kill. DIE.

All the options going around your head. The most appealing was killing the pink man but you were far from capable of doing so. Breath in. Breath out. "Let him go" you note. He was innocent. A kind soul who didn't deserve this.

Doflamingo stares at you from behind his glasses. He hums and smirks in amusement, "I WAS going to. But you do seem quite fond of this old man" he comments chuckling.

Your eyes widen and his grin is now from ear to ear. "N-No! He has nothing to do wit-- " the sound of a gasp from Maxwell interrupts you.

"with you? And why do you care ? " Joker asks.

"I don't!" Your lips pronounce shaking in fear.

"Then you won't mind if I just end his life" he concluded. His fingers move around and the skin around Maxwell's neck and shrinks in a line as he chokes from the invisible string that gives the pressure.

Your fear. "WAIT! DON'T!" You shout.

"I thought I heard you said you didn't care, dear" Doffy chuckles. Maxwell digs his nails into Pica's forearm which doesn't do anything to the bulk.

Your fists are shaking and your body quivering. Your tears almost breaking free. "I do...I lied...He...He is really important to me. So please..." you whimper in a cracked tone.

"How could you lie to me, sweet (Name)? Again!" Doflamingo exclaims in a fake shock hurt from the betrayal. Your mind curses him over and over.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Doffy" sickening. But For Maxwell...For him you could do this. Just to save him. You bow your head. The old man whispers your name and you look up to the scared face from the man, you give him a reassuring smile.

"..." Doflamingo stays quiet as he process the way you just called him. Maybe he wasn't expecting that. A little pride flowing in your body from the speechless way you left him.

Still. This is no time to feel proud. You have to get Maxwell out of here. So you speak up in the silence"But you have to understand! He-" just to be stopped by the Joker.

"So you want me to just let him go after he claimed in front of my people that you were HIS to protect" he questions. You gulp down. So he has been here this whole time...Maybe he even followed you around all this time since you left the castle. Now you understood why it was so easy getting away. Doflamingo let you.

Again in the palm on his hand. No. Not again. You look around quietly and finally reply "If you don't...I won't go back with you to the castle..." a warning. A blackmail perhaps?

Doffy laughs and just counters your threat "I would just take you ba-" he stops as the glimmer of the glass in your hand that you managed to snatch from the floor. The struggle from before left a lot of broken wine and sake bottle scattered. You point the end to your yugular.

You were no doctor but you WERE the assistant of the best pirate doctor and captain in the world. " unhurt" you finish your last sentence and push the sharp edge further. The cold death lurking in your movement fills you with adrenaline, this numbs your fear from the most part.

"What are you-" Doffy doesn't finishes his question as you push the edge over. This creates a poke in your neck and the blood forming in a drop around the edge.

"Let. him. go" you demanded slowly. You two had a stare fight until Doffy sighed and made a move with his fingers.

"...Pica" He called out. The big warrior moved his arm away and Maxwell fell forward, landing face first on the floor he grunted. You wanted to run over and pat his back. But you stood your ground.

You just breath out in relief instead.

"Now put the glass down" Doflamingo said next and glared at the sharp thing.

You nod.

As your hand is lowering from the dangerous closeness to your neck. You blink and see something horrible. Something you would never forget.

Maxwell shouts for you to run. To get away. It's silence for you though. You only see his desperate face as he pushes Doflamingo to the floor and looks back at you. You meet eyes. With the empty and lifeless eyes of your kind owner. You watch as the head is flipping in the air without a body and slowly falls.

The dull sound of a splash. The gross burst of blood from the cut at the neck and the warm wet feeling on your cheek.

Your hand goes over to check and comes out soaked in red. Maxwell falls back into the wooden floor. It would take a lot to erase that stain. From the floor...and your mind. The drip of the blood is like sound waves now. You shiver.

Realization crawling over your back.

"No" you mumble.

Doflamingo gets up and looks over his clothes for any stain. You shake your head in denial. This CAN'T happen. This CAN'T be real. The sharp object is thrown away while you run to the now...corpse.

"Nononononono. NO!!! MAXWELL!" You scream at the top of your lung but Diamante stops you by grabbing your arms.

You struggle. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" Over and over until a pain in the back of your neck makes you see white dots.

"Never again" you faintly hear Doflamingo whispering into your ear. You growl at him.

You wish...you would not wake up.

/Monster/

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, your powers and the story are mine (ask permission to use the Blossom Lady idea) but One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.


End file.
